Halloween
by Red Apple790
Summary: Chris harus mengenakan kostum untuk Halloween tahun ini. OC inside! Valenfield/Aeon family. Come and read!


**Halloween**

**By**

**Red Apple790**

**Genre : Family & Humor**

**Warning : Original Character**

**Resident Evil © Capcom**

* * *

Jill berlutut di depan Nigel, anaknya yang sekarang sudah berumur tujuh tahun. Anak pertamanya dari hasil pernikahannya dengan Chris. Dengan teliti Jill memasukkan empat kancing yang berderet memanjang pada kemeja putih Nigel, setelah kemeja tersebut sudah dikancing dengan rapi, akhirnya Jill berdiri.

''Oke, kemeja putih yang rapi. Dengan jubah berwarna merah-hitam... Oh, kau benar-benar drakula yang tampan, Nigel.'' puji Jill sambil mengacak-acak rambut _brunette_ anaknya.

Bocah lelaki itu tersenyum. ''Terima kasih ibu,'' ujarnya kemudian.

''Mana gigi taring mu?'' tanya Chris yang saat itu lewat dengan membawa hiasan gantung berbentuk kelelawar dan sarang laba-laba. Pria itu kemudian memanjat tangga yang terletak di sudut ruang tengah, lalu kemudian menggantung hiasan tersebut.

Nigel memperhatikan ayahnya sejenak, ia menjawab, ''Oh, iya. Tadi aku meletakkannya di atas meja makan,'' dengan cepat Nigel berlari menuju dapur, memanjat ke atas kursi lalu mulai memanjangkan tangannya untuk meraih gigi taring bohongan—pelengkap kostum drakulanya.

Tiba-tiba, deru sepeda motor terdengar dari luar rumah, Nigel yang baru saja ingin meraih gigi taringnya segera mengurungkan niatnya dan turun dari kursi dengan senyum yang lebar. Ia berlari dengan cepat menuju ke arah luar, membuat Jill—yang tadi hampir ditabraknya—hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

Di luar, tampak Claire Redfield turun dari sepeda motor Harley-nya. Ia membawa kantung plastik besar.

''Bibi!'' seru Nigel pada Claire.

Claire tersenyum. ''Hai Nigel. Kau tampak keren sekali,'' ujarnya. Claire berhenti sebentar untuk melihat beberapa kuburan bohongan yang menjadi hiasan halaman rumah Chris, kemudian ia berjalan menuju pintu depan rumah, ''aku bawa permen yang banyak untuk _Halloween_ hari ini.'' ujar Claire pada Nigel yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Nigel berjalan mengikuti Claire, mereka berdua bersama-sama menuju dapur.

Claire meletakkan kantung yang dibawanya ke atas meja makan, kemudian ia menatap Nigel. ''Pilih mana permen yang kau suka, Nigel.''

''Oh, terima kasih bibi Claire. Kau memang bibi yang terbaik!'' ujar Nigel lalu memanjat kursi meja makan dan membuka kantung berisi banyak permen pemberian Claire. Ia memandang permen-permen dengan aneka ragam itu dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

''Permen itu bukan untukmu saja, ya. Tentu kita akan berbagi dengan anak-anak yang akan datang meminta permen ke sini.'' kata Claire.

Nigel tampak sibuk memilah-milah permen kesukaanya ia hanya bergumam kecil. ''Ya, aku tau bibi.''

Claire hanya tersenyum kecil sambil memutar matanya. Kemudian ia menghampiri Jill yang saat itu sibuk mengeruk-ngeruk isi buah labu. Labu yang kosong nantinya akan diukir menjadi wajah _Jack 'O Lantern_.

''Hai Claire,'' sapa Jill pendek tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari labu yang sibuk diurusinya.

''Hallo Jill,'' ujar Claire mengambil pisau dan labu yang sudah kosong isinya, mencoba membentuk sebuah mata pada labu tersebut. ''Kau semakin mirip ibu rumah tangga.''

Jill menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak, ia mengangkat kepalanya, memandang ke arah Claire. ''Memangnya kenapa? Bagus kan?''

Jill adalah _partner_ wanita Chris yang sangat tangguh. Mulai dari STARTS sampai ke BSAA, _partner_ yang turut bersama-sama bertempur dengan Chris melawan bioterrorisme. Sekarang, Claire melihatnya sibuk dengan pekerjaan dapur.

''Yah, kau jadi seperti wanita biasa bila di rumah ini. Bukan wanita yang biasanya berperang melawan-''

''Hei,'' tegur Jill memotong ucapan Claire. Ia melirik Nigel yang masih berada di meja makan. ''Daripada banyak bicara, sebaiknya kau aduk sup labu di situ.''

Claire hanya tersenyum, ia meletakkan pisau dan labunya, ''Aku senang kakak ku menikahi wanita cantik dan hebat sepertimu.'' katanya, sambil berjalan menuju sup labu yang ada di atas kompor.

Jill hanya diam sambil memutar matanya. Kemudian ia melempar pandang pada Nigel yang masih sibuk memilih permen di atas meja makan.

''Nigel, kau tau? Natalie dan ayah-ibunya akan datang juga ke pesta _Halloween_ kita.'' ujar Jill.

Nigel menoleh. ''Benarkah?'' wajah Nigel berseri, ia segera turun dari kursinya, ''kalau begitu aku akan meneleponnya,'' kemudian bocah lelaki itu berlari dan menghilang.

Jill dan Claire hanya berpandangan sambil menggelengkan kepala.

**xxx**

Natalie tampak manis dengan kostum penyihirnya. Topi penyihirnya itu terlalu besar untuk kepalanya, berkali-kali topinya itu melorot menutup matanya.

Natalie melepaskan topinya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja, nah... Kalau seperti ini maka tak ada yang menghalangi pandangannya untuk menyantap puding berwarna merah muda yang ada di hadapannya ini. Puding buatan ibunya ini memang sangat disukai Natalie.

''Natalie, ada telepon dari Nigel...'' ujar Ada, ibunya itu memakai kostum putih model pakaian ala China yang cantik. Ada meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja, lalu pergi membiarkan Natalie berbicara dengan Nigel Redfield dari ponselnya.

''Hallo? Ada apa Nigel?'' gumam Natalie.

''Natalie, kau akan datang ke pesta _Halloween_ di rumahku kan?''

Natalie menyuapkan pudingnya ke dalam mulut. ''Ywah. Tentwu sajha...'' katanya, dengan suara yang tidak jelas.

Bocah lelaki di seberang teleponnya mengernyit. ''Kau ini bicara apa?... Tidak jelas...''

Natalie cepat-cepat mengunyah puding lembut itu lalu menelannya. ''Maaf. Kau tau? Aku sedang makan puding buatan ibuku. Puding ini rasa _strawberry_ dan enak sekali!'' ujar Natalie, ''ya. Tentu saja, aku akan ke rumahmu Nigel!''

''Baguslah kalau begitu. Aku tidak sabar ingin bermain denganmu,'' balas Nigel dari seberang telepon.

''Ya! Kau harus liat kostum ku, dan kostum ibu dan ayahku.''

''Ibu dan ayahmu mengenakan kostum?''

Walaupun tidak bertatap wajah dengan Nigel, tapi Natalie menganggukkan kepalanya. ''Tentu saja!'' jawabnya dengan ceria, ''ibu dan ayahmu juga kan?''

Hening sejenak, beberapa saat kemudian Nigel bersuara. ''Kalau kau ke rumahku, aku akan memberikan permen yang banyak. Dah, Natalie.''

Sambungan terputus. Natalie mengernyitkan kening. Kenapa Nigel buru-buru begitu menutup teleponnya? Padahal ia belum juga membalas dengan berkata ''Dah, sampai ketemu nanti, Nigel,'' tapi Nigel sudah duluan menutup telepon.

''Nate, coba lihat ayahmu ini,'' ujar ibunya yang saat itu muncul di depan pintu dapur.

Natalie menolehkan kepala. Ia membelalakkan mata begitu melihat sosok ayahnya, ''Wow, ayah benar-benar bajak laut yang keren!''

**xxx**

Claire membawa dua buah labu di kanan-kiri tangannya. Buah labu yang sudah diukir itu diletakkannya di depan pintu masuk rumah. Ia masuk kembali ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil lilin di dapur, labu itu perlu diisi dengan lilin di dalamnya agar nanti dihidupkan bisa mengeluarkan cahaya.

Claire menghentikan langkahnya saat bertemu dengan Chris di ruang tengah. ''Chris, apa kau tidak akan memakai kostum _Halloween_ pemberianku?''

''Tidak mau.''

''Kenapa?'' tanya Claire kesal.

''Aku tidak mau repot-repot pakai kostum.'' ujar Chris.

Lalu Nigel datang menemui ayahnya. ''Ayah, apa ayah tidak mengenakan kostum _Halloween_?'' tanyanya.

Chris memandang anaknya dengan kening berkerut. Kenapa Nigel ikut-ikutan bertanya tentang kostum?

''Natalie dan ayah-ibunya akan datang ke sini dengan kostum. Untuk itu ayah juga mengenakan kostum, ya?'' ujar Nigel.

Oh, ternyata di telepon tadi Nigel malu pada Natalie kalau ternyata ayah dan ibunya itu tidak mengenakan kostum _Halloween_. Tadi Nigel sudah menyuruh ibunya mengenakan kostum, dan sekarang ia ingin meminta ayahnya juga ikut mengenakan kostum _Halloween_.

Hmm, bagaimana ini? Apakah ia harus mengenakan kostum juga? Chris melirik Claire yang berada di belakang Nigel.

Claire hanya menahan senyum sambil mengangkat bahu. Wajah Claire dengan jelas

menunjukkan raut wajah puas dan senang.

**xxx**

''Mungkin kau bisa keluar untuk menunjukkan Nigel kostum yang kau pakai itu.'' ujar Jill.

Chris berkali-kali melihat bayangan dirinya di depan cermin. Ia sedangkan mengenakan pakaian berwarna biru ala Jepang—yang Claire sebut dengan _yukata_. Sebelah kanan lengan _yukata_-nya itu dibiarkan terlepas dan menjuntai ke bawah, membuat sebagian dada Chris terlihat.

"Aku tidak aneh kan?" tanyanya pada Jill.

Jill juga mengenakan _yukata_ biru untuk kostumnya. Mungkin Claire sengaja membelikan kostum berpasangan untuknya dan Chris.

"Tidak. Kau malah terlihat keren," Jill mendekati Chris ke depan cermin. "Kau terlihat seperti seorang _samurai_."

Chris menoleh, "_Samurai_?"

"Pendekar pedang, Jepang."

Chris kembali melihat kaca. Kostum ini tidak buruk, ini kan pakaian Jepang. Setidaknya, Claire tidak memberinya kostum _super hero_ yang pakaian dalamnya di luar lagi.

**xxx**

_Ting! Tong!_

Claire dengan kostum koboi-nya yang manis berjalan menuju pintu depan. Saat ia membuka pintu itu, terlihat tiga orang anak lelaki dengan kostum _Halloween_-nya, mereka menadahkan ember berbentuk labu.

"_Trick or treat_!" seru mereka serempak.

"Oke, oke." Claire mengambil beberapa permen dari saku celananya, "aku punya banyak," lalu Claire memasukkan permen-permen itu ke masing-masing ember tiga anak lelaki itu.

"Terima kasih!" seru ketiganya. Mereka melirik ke dalam rumah, memperhatikan Nigel yang duduk bersandar di sofa. "Hei, Nigel. Ayo berburu permen!"

Nigel menoleh. "Tidak Jimmy. Kalian saja. Aku sedang menunggu temanku yang akan datang ke sini," ujarnya pada anak yang mengenakan kostum _Spiderman_.

"Dia sedang menunggu temannya yang cantik yang akan datang ke sini. Ini benar-benar teman istimewanya." Claire menambahkan.

"Oh~!" seru ketiga anak itu.

"Bibi!" seru Nigel.

Claire hanya tertawa. Setelah menggoda Nigel sebentar, akhirnya ketiga anak itu pergi.

Claire duduk bersebelahan dengan Nigel di sofa. Sebenarnya ia sudah tidak sabar melihat seperti apa Chris dengan kostumnya nanti.

"Bagaimana penampilan ayahmu, Nigel?" ujar Jill yang baru keluar dari kamar.

Nigel dan Claire menoleh dengan cepat. Setelah itu Chris keluar.

Membuat Nigel dan Claire terdiam tanpa berkedip. Oh, Claire tidak percaya kakaknya sekeren itu.

"Wow," Nigel mulai bersuara. Dia berdiri dari sofa lalu bertepuk tangan. "Bagus sekali ayah! Kau terlihat seperti _yakuza_!"

**END**

31 Oktober sudah lewat. Tapi, mau gimana lagi nemu ide ini baru-baru ini.

Ide ini nemu setelah saya liat kostum _mercenaries_ RE6. Jejeritan liat kostum Chris dan Jake (Jake gue suka gaya loe :P). Dan saat itu saya spontan bilang Chris _yakuza_ tradisional*digranat* Abis sih… gara-gara liatin tattoo-nya Chris xD

Di cerita ini Chris-nya nggak pake tattoo ya. Tapi, tetap aja Nigel anggap kaya _yakuza_.

Oh, ya. Yang pernah baca "Investigation" saya pasti udah kenal sama Natalie :D

_Well_, ini fic iseng-iseng. Maaf kalau jelek. Review please :D


End file.
